Counting Down The Months
by nemadragon31
Summary: "MINE!" he shouted and jumped at her. His hands grabbed her shoulders and snatched the bag away from her. "Mine. All mine." He whispered to the bag. He looked up at her and licked away the red on her cheek.  NEW SUMMARY.
1. Month 12

HEY! So this is my first GaaraxSakura story. Please let me know how I did :D

**Info about this story = it goes backwards. just so people don't get confused :D**

Now please read and Enjoy ^.^

* * *

**MONTH 12**

Sakura skipped through the hallways of her home. The white flooring and white walls echoed with the sounds of screams as she stopped. She began to sing to the music that began to come out of her headphones as she looked up and saw red.

_**Let the rain fall down, let it fall to the ground, **_

_**Let the rain fall down to the ground.**_

_**And the birds don't sing, no they don't make a sound, **_

_**When you're six feet underground.**_

There was red on the ceiling. She gave a small laugh and continued skipping. The screams grew louder and people began to run past her.

_**Well they cast me out when the word spread around**_

_**That I never sang in the church.**_

_**And it took one night for the town to decide**_

_**I'm afflicted by the curse.**_

There was red on the walls, on the ground, in her shoes. She looked at her nails and slowed to a walk as she picked at the brown under them. She saw more and more doctors run past her not giving her a second glance.

_**And the rain falls down, let it fall to the ground.**_

_**And the birds don't sing, no they don't make a sound.**_

_**So I look to the sky, tell me why, tell me why, **_

_**Do they all get to live, and I have to die?**_

She began to dance along to the beat of the song that was constantly coming out of her headphones. The words continued so she wouldn't stop dancing until the song was finished. She danced down the stairs to the basement where they kept the bad children.

_**So they marched me down to the center of town, **_

_**With their pitchforks high in the air.**_

_**I was chained and bound with a blindfold around**_

_**So the judge wouldn't catch my stare.**_

There stood a guard who had the key card in his pocket. He waved to Sakura as his white eyes watched her dance up to him.

"Hey Saku-" he was cut off by seeing her appearance. Red stained her hair as she brought up a hand and touched his face. "It was yo-" once again he was cut off as his face was slammed against the wall.

_**And they hung my soul from the gallows pole**_

_**But the witch they never found.**_

_**So to those who don't fit society's mold, **_

_**Learn to swim or you will drown.**_

She slammed and slammed it again as she sang louder while his red colored insides stained the wall. She began to drag his face along the white clean electric door. She smiled as the tingling sensation ran up her arm.

_**And the rain falls down, let it fall to the ground.**_

_**And the birds don't sing, no they don't make a sound.**_

_**So I look to the sky, tell me why, tell me why, **_

_**Do they all get to live, and I have to die?**_

Sakura threw the man on the floor and took his card key. She walked up to all the doors and swiped the key into each lock. The doors opened one by one as she jumped up and down excitedly. She spun around to the first door and bent down. She pulled up a blond haired boy in a straight jacket. She flipped out a knife and cut him loose and threw the knife towards him. He caught it at the last second and his eyes turned red.

"My turn Sasuske. My turn."

_**And the angels sing: let it shine, let it shine, **_

_**Dry the teardrops from my eyes.**_

_**And the bells will ring when the blind lead the blind,**_

His laughter rang through the hall and more of the patients began to stumble out. All except one. Sakura walked up to his door and pulled out a cloth bag full of sand that was in her red stained white pockets. She dangled it in front of his face as she sang.

_**'Cause the dead can't testify.**_

_**And because I can't take an eye for an eye, **_

_**In the afterlife I'll haunt you 'till you die!**_

His head shot up and his red hair shook as his gold and black eyes grew wide.

"MINE!" he shouted and jumped at her. His hands grabbed her shoulders and snatched the bag away from her. "Mine. All mine." He whispered to the bag. He looked up at her and licked away the red on her cheek.

_**And the rain falls down, let it fall to the ground**_

_**(Let teardrops hit the ground!)**_

_**And the birds don't sing, no they don't make a sound**_

_**(When you're six feet underground!)**_

Sakura smirked and continued singing as she pulled the red head along with her. The alarms sounded through the hallways as she skipped. Blood painted the walls and the red head began to drag the bag of sand on the masterpiece. Red mixed with tan to create a brown color as he brought it to his face. He rubbed the mixture on his cheek and a guard shrieked as she watched the patients walk towards her.

_**So I look to the sky, tell me why, tell me why,**_

_**Do they all get to live, and I have to die?**_

Sakura let go of the boy's hand and the girl began to run. The pinkette ran after her and tackled her to the ground. Her nails scratched the girls face and blood started to seep out of the cuts. Sakura jabbed two fingers into the girl's throat and then pulled them out slowly. In between her fingers was the girl's spine. Sakura yanked once and the spine broke and the poor victim lay there unmoving.

_**And the angels sing: let it shine, let it shine, **_

_**Dry the teardrops from my eyes.**_

_**And the bells will ring when the blind lead the blind,**_

Footsteps sounded and a voice came on the intercom. "Please remain calm. Doctors leave immediately. Security to Level 0." Sakura pulled on the spine and smiled triumphantly as part of it jerked out of the dead guard. She stood back up and began to lick the bone slowly as she made her way back the boy. He stood there unmoving until she held on to his hand once again. The blond boy smiled and stood next to the red head.

"Get ready Gaara. I can smell Sasuke-kun. He's close. He has others." At this Gaara looked up at Sakura and she began to chew on the spine. She caught his eye and smiled widely as she took of a hunk of meat that was clinging to the sides of the bone. She tossed it to him and he caught it. He shoved it in his mouth and let the flavor overtake him.

_**'Cause the dead can't testify.**_

_**And because I can't take an eye for an eye, **_

_**In the afterlife I'll haunt you 'till you die!**_

Screams erupted behind them and patients began to fall one by one. The blond let out a laugh as Sakura's voice grew louder. She broke the spine in two and ran with the boys towards the attacking guards. The blond was sedated first by a dark haired boy. He cradled him and whispered, "I'm sorry Naruto." He dragged him away to the cells and four more guards took his place. A blond haired girl with four ponytails jumped on Gaara's back and stuck a needle in his neck. Gaara was out in a matter of seconds. Sakura looked around and saw others being taken down. She snuck off and hid from the guards in an air vent. Her voice was barely above a whisper and her headphones almost mute.

_**And the angels sing: let it shine, let it shine, **_

_**Dry the teardrops from my eyes.**_

_**And the bells will ring when the blind lead the blind, **_

"Tsunade. We can't find Sakura." A silver haired man told her. "But we have the other two." Sasuke and Temari both came in with two patients. They were tied and both smiling. Naruto smirked at Tsunade. "Can't find her can you?" He gave her a grin that spread across half his face.

"You'll never find her." Gaara smirked and licked his lips. Sakura's soft voice began to echo through the room. Tsunade looked up and a pair of shoes smashed into her face.

_**'Cause the dead can't testify.**_

_**And because I can't take an eye for an eye, **_

_**In the afterlife I'll haunt you 'till you die! **_

Tsunade's eyes creaked open slowly as pain coursed through her body. Bags of dirt seemed to be weighing her down when she tried to move. She opened her eyes more and they adjusted to the light. Red. The color was on the ceiling dripping down onto her face. She brought up a hand and frantically wiped it off. She looked at the bags that were covering the lower half of her body. They weren't bags. She threw her blood-stained hand over her mouth to not let the scream out. Bodies littered the floor, their blood splashed across the wall. There were words on the pastel colored wall. She couldn't make them out from where she was laying. Carefully she moved the bodies off of her and stood up.

"The dead can't testify?" She whispered. A crash followed her voice and she looked down. There at her feet landed a bottle with a sock in it. Her eyes widened and she jumped back. The corpses immediately caught and began to burn. Tsunade moved to the window and saw four patients standing in the front of the building as others ran away from the burning building. A blond dragging a dead black hair boy, and a red head holding the hand of a girl with pink hair. The girl looked up and smiled sickly. Sakura spoke in words for the first time she had been emitted to the hospital.

"Goodbye."

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed it! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

**Peace Out^.~**


	2. Month 11

**HEY GUYS! Sorry it's been a while since I've updated and I am soooooooooo sorry! Please enjoy this chapter and I am working on the next one already (which I hope will be up sooner than this one was!)**

* * *

**MONTH 11**

The light in her cell turned on and began to flicker slightly before stopping as she opened her eyes. She looked up at the ceiling until a voice called to her.

"Sakura." The guard with the tattoos on his face was standing at her door. The music began to play from her headphones as she whispered the words.

_**Come on, step inside, and you will realize.  
Tell me what you need, tell me what to be.  
What's your vision?  
You'll see, what do you expect of me?  
I cant live that lie.  
**_

Her eyes moved slightly over to his face and looked at him. The man who hit her. Made her bleed. That stupid dog boy. She hated him. She wanted to be free. Wanted to get out and rip out his lungs. But she had to wait… It was all part of the plan. She had to relax. She gave him a small fake smile and he visibly relaxed

_**Hate  
A sick Mom  
With a fucked dad  
Dealing with your life  
dead bodies everywhere.  
You!  
Really want me to be a good son. Why?  
You make me feel like no one. **_

"Hey Sakura. Today's your last day here in Level Zero." He told her and she smiled, but it was a sick kind. It looked more insane that happy. She sat up on the floor and patted the spot next to her motioning him to sit next to her. She wanted him to. Maybe when he sat she would rip out his throat. But he shook his head. Rejection filled her and it made her angry. "I'm sorry Sakura I can't join you today. I'm just here to give you your pills." He handed her two horse sized pills and a lass of water.

Let me strip the plain, let me not give in.  
Free me of your life, inside my heart dies.  
Your dreams never achieved, don't lay that shit on me.  
Let me live my... life.

Sakura took the pills and swallowed them. She already knew they wouldn't work, but might as well make the doctors and security guards happy by taking them. Her foot tapped with the beat of her song and her voice was quite, to make sure he couldn't understand the words.

"Neji, the one with the white eyes, will come and collect you soon to take you to your new room." He said and Sakura resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Room? More like cell.

_**Hate  
A sick Mom  
With a fucked dad  
Dealing with your life  
dead bodies everywhere.  
You!  
Really want me to be a good son. Why?  
You make me feel like no one.  
**_

The dog boy left and locked the door. Her fingers dug into the cement and whimpered slightly at the pain of her nails breaking. She grew slightly louder and her voice shook. Her breathing grew became fast and harsh against her throat.

_**You want me to be, something I can never ever be!  
You want me to be, something I can never ever... BE!  
**_

She yelled the last word and a knock came on her door. She quickly fixed herself and relaxed as her voice went soft again. The door opened and there stood the white-eyed guard. His hair was very well kept and she wondered what it would be like to rip it out of his skull. Her fingers twitched to do so, but she kept them under control. She smiled at him and he pulled her off the floor and put on her handcuffs. His hand took a hold of her elbow and began to take her out into the Level Zero hallway. She smirked as she passed Naruto and Gaara's cells. She heard the blond banging against the door and Gaara screamed. She held back a giggle and kept a straight face.

_**Hate  
A sick Mom  
With a fucked dad  
Dealing with your life  
dead bodies everywhere.  
You!  
Really want me to be a good son. Why?  
You make me feel like no one.  
**_

Neji let go of her arm as soon as they entered the Level 10 hallway. The handcuffs were taken off and she looked up at him.

"A good girl doesn't need these." He told her with a smile and that created a smile to appear on her face. They stopped in front of her old door and he opened it for her. She stepped inside and her footsteps echoed in the empty white room.

"Welcome to your new room." He smiled at her and closed the door as he exited. She smirked and began to giggle as the last verses of the song echoed.

_**Dead bodies everywhere!  
Dead bodies everywhere!  
Dead bodies everywhere!  
Dead bodies everywhere!  
Dead bodies everywhere!  
Dead bodies everywhere!  
Dead bodies everywhere!  
Dead bodies everywhere!**_

* * *

**Please R&R**_**  
**_


End file.
